Many Web resources offering various content, services, products, or other items allow their users to search across their content, product, or service catalogs in order to find a desired item, compare the desired item with similar items, and make an informed decision about acquiring the desired item. However, searching for a desired item may present a fairly difficult problem as for a given user item query there may be multiple possible interpretations that may or may not be entirely accurate and may not always lead to desired search results and/or may require the user to repeatedly refine her search before the desired search result is obtained.